Question: A gold pair of boots costs $$55$, and a blue belt costs $$11$. The gold pair of boots costs how many times as much as the blue belt costs?
Answer: The cost of the gold pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the blue belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$55 \div $11$ $$55 \div $11 = 5$ The gold pair of boots costs $5$ times as much as the blue belt costs.